Hechizo al Bad Friends Trio
by Kyoko Remilia Vi Ushiromiya
Summary: Tres países quedan, como cualquier otra noche, para divertirse. Cual es su sorpresa cuando se despiertan sintiéndose diferentes a la noche anterior y no solo es una sensación, sino una realidad.
1. Chapter 1: NyoPrusia

**Capitulo 1: NyoPrusica**

Un sábado cualquiera en la casa de Alemania por la mañana.

El rubio de ojos azules llamado Alemania se levanta de su cama, sorprendido de no ver al italiano menor en su cama como de costumbre.

-Es cierto, hoy dormía en su casa- decía el chico mientras se levantaba. Mira el reloj y viendo que son las ocho decide salir a correr como hace todos los días.

Al volver a casa descubre que su hermano aún no ha despertado, algo normal ya que ayer también estuvo de fiesta con Francia y España por lo que no despertaría a menos que tuviera hambre.

-Haré algo de desayuno para ver si se despierta- el alemán se dispuso a cocinar sus preciadas salchichas. Cuando ya se disponía a comerlas escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse en el piso de arriba seguido de unos pasos veloces hacia la cocina.

-West west. Tengo hambre ¿hiciste el desayuno para el awesome yo?- una voz algo más aguda a la que solía ser de su hermano gritaba.

-¿Fuisteis al karaoke ayer?- preguntó el alemán sin quitar ojo del periódico en el momento que su hermano aparecía por la cocina.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Por…-el rubio alzo la vista y vio a una mujer de largo cabello blanco y ojos rojos solo llevaba una camisa de hombre la cual le quedaba grande y unos calzoncillos de pollitos- aaaaaah.

-Kesesese. ¿Qué pasa west?- reía la mujer.

-Tu voz, t-tu cuerpo- tartamudeaba el menor- TÚ EN GENERAL.

-Lo sé soy impresionante- se estiraba la chica.

Alemania agarró a su hermano y tiró del hacia el espejo más cercano.

-Mírate- le ordenó.

-Oh dios mío. Soy una mujer…- el, o mejor dicho, la prusiana tocó su cuerpo como comprobando si era de veras esta su forma- soy una mujer…

-Hermano, ¿de veras no lo habías notado?

-Claro que no West. Ayer no estaba así…- la prusiana se quedo parada un segundo pensativa- la verdad es que estoy muy bien Kesesese da igual si soy chico o chica- se giró a su hermano algo avergonzado ante los movimientos obscenos de su ahora hermana- sal fuera un segundo que quiero ver mi grandioso cuerpo un segundo- dijo la chica sacando a su hermano del baño.

-¿Tu cuerpo? Oh no hagas eso- el macho comprendió lo que la albina quería- eres asqueroso.

-Kesesese que inocente eres a veces- decía Gilbert desde el baño- ¿podrías traerme algo para tapar mi femenino cuerpo?

-No creo que haya nada de mujer en la casa- suspiró el avergonzado oji-azul.

-Tú ve a buscar…Oh dios soy asombrosamente hermoso, bueno hermosa.

El alemán sacudió la cabeza y busco por los armarios de la casa algo de mujer, y como él decía no hay nada de mujer. En ese momento, recordó que cerca había una tienda con ropa de mujer…aunque también podía pedírsela a Hungría.

-West- gritó Gilbert- para de buscar y llamemos a Francis.

-¿Por qué deberíamos llamarlo?

-Seguro que tiene ropa para mí.

-Si, pero ¿no has pensado que si ese pervertido francés te ve como una mujer, te va a intentar dar "amour"?

-Rayos, es cierto- ambos siguieron pensando cuando sonó el teléfono a lo que Ludwig lo cogió.

-Si, soy yo. Dime Francis- hablando del rey de Roma- ¿Cómo? Repite eso- la prusiana acercó su oreja y el alemán puso el auricular entre ambos para que escucharan al francés.

-Es horrible- lloriqueaba Francia- he perdido mi torre Eiffel.

-¿Te has vuelto mujer?- preguntó el alemán.

-No. Solo que ahora parezco un muñeco para niñas. Tengo toda "la zona de abajo" como Ken en novio de Barbie…

-Buajajajaja-rió la albina.

-¿Quién se está riendo de mi desgracia? Eres tú Gil, ¿verdad?

-Si soy yo.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu voz? Esta muy aguda.

-Me he despertado hoy con cuerpo de mujer y… ¿hola?- la chica intentó escuchar al francés pero…-hijo de puta, me ha colgado- y la mujer hizo lo mismo pero con violencia.

-Ósea que, Francis está…sin "eso" y tú, eres ahora una mujer…-Alemania intentó buscar alguna razón lógica para toda esta locura, en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

**Aquí termina el primer capítulo de esta loca historia, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Ruegos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Continuación? ¿Muerte a la autora? **


	2. Chapter 2: Jefe Romano y Chibi-España

**Capitulo 2: Jefe Romano y Chibi-España **

En la casa de cierto amante de los churros, la paella y los tomates, un italiano dormía plácidamente en la cama del dueño de la casa, si no fuera porque el sol que entraba por la ventana le diera en la cara habría seguido durmiendo un par de horas más.

-Maldita sea- gruñía intentando huir de la luz- España…cierra la cortina- el italiano intento dar un golpe al español, sin embargo este no se encontraba ahí como debería-¿España?- sorprendido por esto, Romano se incorporó en la cama y observó la habitación- maldición, ya sí que no duermo más.

De pronto, las sabanas que cubría la cama empezaron a moverse en el lado de España hasta formar un pequeño bultito que se deslizaba como buscando la salida de esa mar de mantas, fallando varias veces. Asustado el italiano, no se movió nada más que para coger una zapatilla como defensa. El bultito se acercó a Romano, consiguiendo escapar finalmente y dejando ver una mata de pelo oscuro y un pequeño cuerpo después.

-Buenos días, Roma- el bultito misterioso era un niño pequeño de grandes ojos verdes y sonrisa amplia, vestido con una camisa larga que las mangas solo eran ocupabas por la mitad o menos de sus pequeños brazos- ¿Por qué me miras así?- dijo el niño girando la cabecita.

-¿Qui-quién eres?

-Yo soy España, el País de la Pasión- reía el chiquitín- ¿Qué te pasa, Lovi? ¿Te encuentras mal?

-¡¿Que demonios te ha pasado?!

-¿oh?- el chibi español empezó a mirar su reducido tamaño con respecto al del italiano- soy pe-pequeño.

-Eso eso, ¿desde cuándo eres así de pequeño? Ayer estabas bien, mierda- frunció el ceño el mayor de los Vargas.

-No lo se- mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su antiguo subordinado.

-Mierda- susurro Romano- es demasiado tierno…

-¿Dices algo?

-N-no nada, es lo que deberíamos averiguar cómo volverte a la normalidad. No quiero hacer de niñera tuya.

-Churros churros, comamos churros- decía en niño mientras agitaba los brazos e intentaba bajar de la cama- vamos a desayunar.

-¿Eres imbécil? Te vas a caer- le dijo cogiéndolo en brazos- y-yo te llevo- bajaron a la cocina y sentó al pequeño España en la mesa y le ofreció un tomate- anda come.

-Gracias- sonrió el pequeñajo, Romano se sentó en una silla cerca de él.

-¿Seguro que ayer no tomasteis nada raro, maldita sea?

-Mmmm creo que no jajaja lo de normalmente- reía el niño.

-Bueno- suspiró- esperemos que puedas volver a ser el de siempre.

-Vamos a casa de Gilbert y Ludwig o a casa de Francis, para ver si ellos saben que me pasa.

-¿Con el macho-patatas? Jamás, con el amigo idiota de mi fratello ni en sueños te llevo tampoco a casa del pervertido de Francia, ese es más pedófilo que tú…

-No hace falta que vengas, Roma, iré yo solo si tanto te molesta acompañarme…

-Yo tengo que ir contigo…no porque quiera ni porque me preocupe por ti, sino para que…eh- Romano balbuceaba buscando alguna escusa con la que ocultar su interés por estar con el hispano- ¿Por qué tienes amigos tan pervertidos?- consiguió decir el ruborizado chico- Ahora tú eres un pervertido, eres muy influenciable, maldición.

-Ayer cuando volví a casa no te quejaste.

-No digas esas cosas ahora, maldita sea- Lovi cubrió su enrojecida cara.

-¿Por qué Lovi-love? Y pásame otro delicioso tomate, por favor.

-Bastardo España ¿no te das cuenta? Eres un niño pequeño y-y queda raro que hables de eso ahora- Romano se sonroja y le da un tomate al chibi-España.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo…

Rato después se habían vestido para ir a la casa de los hermanos germanos. Lovino llevaba al niño en brazos cuando llamaban a la puerta, soltando todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¿No podrías haberte puesto ropa más apropiada que una camisa de cuando eras normal? - decía molesto el italiano-

-Así estoy bien ¿no crees?- alzó la cabeza.

-Demasiado adorable- apartó la mirada el mayor.

-No tenías porque llevarme hasta casa de Prusia y Alemania en brazos…

-Encima que te hago un favor, seguro que te dejo en el suelo y estarías todo el rato tropezándote y haciéndote daño- Romano giró al niño y lo levantó mientas le hablaba, hubo un pequeño silencio entre la tomatina pareja.

-Romano, te quitaré toda preocupación con mi hechizo- España encogió su cuerpo hasta formar una bolita entre las manos del más grande, para después estirarse, agitar sus brazos y gritar- fusosososo.

-…- la nación italiana ya notaba un inminente derrame nasal- Déjalo ya, bastardo. Compórtate, por dios, pareces un crio…

-¿Estarán en casa?- preguntó el niño cambiando de tema, bueno, volviendo al tema importante.

-Yo que sé, maldición.

Cuchicheos o más bien una discusión se escuchaban en el interior de la casa decían cosas que no lograban entenderse y otras que si, como "¿Qué hacemos?", "escondete", "ni hablar", "Abro yo", "no abro yo".

-¿Una mujer?- le susurró el español a su cuidador.

-Os estamos escuchando, idiotas. Abrid la puerta, mierda- golpeó la puerta Lovino. Después un silencio extraño a ambos lados de la puerta.

-¿Quién?- preguntaba una mujer desde el interior.

-España y Romano- gruño el castaño. La puerta de la casa de abrió tímidamente por la versión femenina de Prusia y detrás Alemania.

-¿Prusia?- preguntaba Antonio.

-¿España?- preguntaba sorprendido Gilbert.

-Eres una chica.

-Y tú un niño pequeño- les dejo pasar a la casa y cerro la puerta tras ellos- tú también te has despertado con un cuerpo extraño.

-Si.

-Francis también ha sufrido vuestra suerte- dijo el alemán.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a ese pervertido?- preguntaba Italia del Sur.

-Dice que ahora es Ken kesesese. Vamos, que no puede hacerle cosas pervertidas a nadie.

-¿En serio?- decía España sorprendido. Los cuatro pasaron al salón y tomaron asiento pero Romano no soltaba a su pequeño amante.

-Roma bájame, tengo el cuerpo pequeño pero no pasa nada puedo sentarme como los demás…

-No- negaba rotundo abrazando más fuerte, pero sin dañarlo, el pequeño cuerpo del español.

-Oye Romano, deja al grandioso yo coger al enano- Prusia estiraba los brazos con la intención de coger al de ojos esmeraldas.

-Aparta tus sucias manos de él, macho-patatas-albino-travesti.

-No voy a hacerle nada malo, Romano.

-Ja, y va Romano y se lo cree. Esta bien, lo diré en tu sucia lengua patatera, nein.

-Romano, a mi me gustan las patatas, pero los tomates son mucho mejor.

-Tú a callar, bastardo.

-¿Qué crees que lleva la tortilla de patata que te comiste _(devoraste sin compasión, y sin dejarme un trozo a mi)_ ayer?

-¿Podríais calmaros…?-intentaba hablar el desconcertado alemán, pero era imposible cuando un prusiano convertido en mujer intentando coger a España sin previo aviso, a Romano intentando esquivarla y un español temiendo por su vida de tanto movimiento.

-Socorro- gritaba Antonio.

-Se caballeroso y déjale a una mujer de verdad tener al tomate cherry.

-Pero si ayer no eras mujer si quiera, idiota- Romano era perseguido por Prusia saltando sillas, mesas, Ludwig y lanzándose cojines, todo con tal de que no tocaran a SU España. Por desgracia la persecución se terminó cuando Romano tropezó con uno de los cojines, resbalando y cayendo al suelo boca arriba, lo peor no acaba aquí para Romano pues Gilbert se choca con él y también cae al suelo sobre el italiano y España…bueno…salió volando de los brazos de su ex subordinado y acabando en los del rubio por poco.

-_Gacias_, Alemania, crei que no lo contaba, _Domano_ ten _maz _cuidado.

-De nada ¿espera has dicho _gacia?_

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIA ESTUPIDO TRAVELO-gritaba un Romano.

El timbre de la casa sonó paralizando a las cuatro naciones.

-¿Será Ken?- preguntaba la prusiana mientras se levantada del suelo y ayudaba al maltrecho Romano. Alemania dejó al pequeño en una de las estanterías, en la parte más alta para que ninguno de los otros dos pudiera cogerlo y por fin abrir la puerta trayendo consigo a la persona después de un minuto de cuchicheos.

-_Mida Domano, estoy en lo más alto de la maz alta tode ¿vaz a rescatadme?_

-¿Qué narices te pasa en la boca, bastardo?

_-No lo ce, me estaré voviendo maz pequeñito._

-Ve, hola a… ¿todos?- apareció un italiano sorprendido por los cambios de cuerpo de los dos más mayores- ¿¡Prusia!? ¿¡Ese es España, que hace hay arriba!?

-Por desgracia lo son- decía el alemán con un tic en la ceja. Bajo al hispano y se lo devolvió al italiano mayor.

-Él, ahora mujer, grandioso yo es sexy y awesome sin importar que aspecto tenga- la mujer empezó a posar de forma obscena- ¿Sí o no, Ita?- el alemán tapó los ojos del italiano.

-C-creo que deberíamos recordar la noche de ayer para que podamos averiguar como habéis acabado asi y si hay remedio- decía el alemán.

-_Cieto_- empezó el mini-España- ayer fuimos los _tez_ a un bar que nos llevó Francia. Bebimos _hata _que el bar tuvo que cerrar…

-Si kesese- reía la prusiana- Seguro que esa bebida tenía algo que nos ha cambiado el cuerpo.

-¿Pero que demonios te pasa en la boca? Eres canijo pero no por ello debes comportarte y hablar como tal- gruñó el italiano mayor.

-Ve, a mi me parece muy tierno que España hable asi.

-Tú cállate, Feliciano idiota.

-¿Y luego que hicimos?- prosiguió Prusia.

-Pues…- hubo un silencio breve mientras el españolito pensaba- no se…lo último que recuerdo es volver a casa y _mezteme_ en la cama con Lovin- Lovino tapó la boca del pequeño antes de que este pudiera acabar.

-¿Ve, ninguno de los dos recuerda nada?- preguntaba el menor de los hermanos italianos.

-Deberíamos preguntarle a Francia para ver si él recuerda algo- sugirió Alemania.

-Cierto, llamamos al francés pervertido y ya de paso llamemos al cejudo y al resto de bastardos…

-Fratello, no llames así al hermanito Francia- murmuraba Italia aún sabiendo que no tendría efecto sobre su hermano.

-West…

-¿Qué ocurre, Bruder?- preguntó preocupado Ludwig pues la chica había hablado con un preocupante tono y no como el suyo propio tan estridente de siempre.

-¿Creeis que esta camisa…hace gorda mi asombrosa figura?

El silencio reinó en la sala ¿Cómo contestar a la pregunta? ¿Y a que narices venia? Los hombres no paraban de intercambiar miradas de todo tipo, de miedo, de saber si habría pasta en la nevera, de desconcierto…

-Ay duele, ay duele. Suéltame de una ver frog- gritaba alguien desde la calle atrayendo la atención de los que estaban en el salón.

-Ni hablar, vas a devolvernos a la normalidad- gritaba otro.

-Lo tenéis bien merecido, así os lo pensareis dos veces antes de meteros con el gran imperio británicooo.

-Silencio cocinero incompetente. Prusia abre soy yo, Francis- gritaba un francés mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa del rubio quien, más que un tic en la ceja, parecía un terremoto.

Él dueño de la casa abrió la puerta y dos figuras, autoras de los anteriores gritos, entraron a la casa peleándose como se veía frecuentemente en las reuniones, bueno y en todo momento que esos dos estuvieran cerca.

-Este es el autor de que estemos así- el francés salió esta vez victorioso de la pelea y mostró al culpable.

-Veee. ¿Inglaterra?

-Maldito, devuelve a España a su cuerpo normal- maldecía Romano desde donde estaba, tras su hermano el cual usaba de escudo.

-España, estás…chiquitín…- Francia fue adoptando su cara de acosador y aproximándose al niño- deberías ser parte de mi territorio, eres tan mono…y Prusia es un poco fea como mujer pero mi misión como país del amor es repartirlo a todos sin discriminación- el francés se aproximaba peligrosamente a la mujer.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños vas a acercarte a la mi seductor cuerpo- intentando taparse de algún modo.

-Ay de mi- Francia mordió su pañuelito "varonil"- ya no puedo daros amour, se que estaréis igual o más afectados que yo, pero…pero…- inexplicablemente el francés se quitó la ropa dejando al descubierto la "atrocidad" que la magia del inglés había hecho en su cuerpo- no tengo con que…AAAAHHH.

-Tapate o te juro que no será lo único que vas a perder hoy- le amenazó irritado el alemán consiguiendo que rápidamente el francés se vistiera mientras los demás observaban a Inglaterra.

-¿Qué demonios pasó anoche para que acabarais los tres así?- gruñía Romano.

-Pues veréis, el hermanito mayor Francia os lo va a explicar…

**Se acabó el segundo capítulo ¿Os ha gustado? Siempre pensé que un intercambio de roles entre Romano y España quedaría muy divertido. Puede que me haya pasado de largo con respecto al primer capítulo…no tengo punto medio…Gracias por los anteriores reviews y prometo terminar la historia antes de que acabe el año.**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Continuación? ¿Ruegos? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Muerte a la autora? ¿Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Deja al hermano mayor Francia

**Capitulo 3: Deja al hermano mayor Francia hablar, por favor**

Francis se encontraba tumbado sobre el sofá de su casa, claramente aburrido, se había arreglado para salir con sus amigos, Antonio y Gilbert, pero no venían, llegaban tarde. Miró el reloj, desesperándose al ver que el tiempo se le hacía eterno, pero cuando estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana llamaron al timbre de la casa.

-Por fin- se dijo y abrió la puerta dejando ver a sus dos impuntuales compañeros- ya era hora, un poco más y me voy a visitar los italianos hohoho.

-No juegues con fuego, amigo mio- le contestó España con una actitud inocente pero que daba miedo, que no tendría nada que envidiarle a Rusia.

-Kesesese entre West y Toño te iban a dejas como la espuma- reía Prusia- lo que me recuerda él porque estamos aquí- se interpuso entre sus dos amigos y los rodeo del cuello con un brazo a cada uno- llévanos a beber a ese sitio francés que tanto nos dijiste.

-Vamos pues, mes amis hohoho.

-Divirtámonos toda la noche, fusosososo.

-¡Quememos París entera, kesesese!- gritaba Gilbert y Antonio lo apoyó emocionado.

-Tam-tampoco hay que pasarse- temiéndose lo peor y sintiendo un escalofrió al imaginarse a su hermosa capital ardiendo de verdad. Salieron de la casa y Francis cerró la puerta con llave.

Dieron un paseo tranquilo por la ciudad hasta el bar que Francis tanto había hablado maravillas. El local era como cualquier otro donde podrías ir a comer con la excepción de que era donde servían el mejor vino de la ciudad, y algo caro.

-Francia- le llamó España- ¿me invitas a un par de rondas? Ando justo de dinerito.

-Non- negó rotundo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con un puchero- te lo devolveré.

-Ni lo sueñes, español moroso. Te has olvidado de cuando te preste dinero hace un par de siglos y nunca me lo devolviste.

-Eres más tacaño que Austria.

-Garçon- llamó Francia a uno de los empleados del local. Prusia le gritó "ALCOHOL" y en nada de tiempo tenían frente a ellos tres vasos y dos botellas de vino, aunque al principio era una sola botella pero ante la mirada de los tres amigos trajeron otra.

-Eso está mejor, Kesesese- dio un largo trago- no está nada mal.

-¿Y cómo os ha ido?- comenzó Antonio- hace mucho que no quedamos para beber.

-Cierto, desde la semana pasada- rió Francis.

-¿En serio? Se me ha hecho eterno.

-Para mí también- suspiró Gilbert- no sabéis lo deprimente que es despertarme por las mañas de forma genial y que encontréis a West poniéndose tierno con Italita.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron sus sorprendidos amigos.

-Si, ¿verdad que si, Gilbird?- el pollito sobre la cabeza de Gilbert pió.

-Hohoho, que tiernos.

-Yo también quiero que Italita me abrace, es tan tierno- suspiró el prusiano.

-Son buenos amigos Ludwig y Feliciano…

-España- el francés puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo- aprende de una vez a leer el ambiente, esos dos no son solo buenos amigos.

-¿En serio creéis eso?

-¡SI!- le gritaron los otros dos.

-Romano se va a enfadar cuando se entere.

-Seguro que se huele ya algo, porque ponerse tan violento cuando están los dos juntos no es porque son amigos.

-Eso eso, fíate de las palabras del asombroso amigo que tienes frente a ti…y de Francia siempre que me dé la razón.

-Oye…mon ami…

-Tienes razón, supongo.

Una, dos, tres…hasta cuatro botellas quedaron para tirar antes de que dieran las doce de la noche, cualquiera pensaría que iban a tener que llamar al hospital en cualquier momento…pero ellos seguían bebiendo y subiendo el tono progresivamente. El dueño del bar les pidió amablemente que se fueran después de que cierto español se pusiera algo violento cuando alguien dijo algo como "Romano debería ser parte de Francia". ¿Se acabaría la noche de fiesta para el trió de malos amigos?

-Vamos al bar ese que fuimos hace poco- propuso Gilbert.

-¿cual?

-Ese que estaba cerca de ese parque…kesese.

-Esperemos que este abierto- el menos borracho, Francia, los dirigió hacia ese bar- ¿Qué opinas España, listo para otro asalto?- el aludido iba ausente dando pequeños tumbos y el que iba más afectado de los tres, por suerte se le fue un poco cuando se sentaron en el segundo bar de la noche, donde las conversaciones eran de todo menos coherentes.

-¿Creéis que ha Rusia le gusta David Bisbal?- preguntó Prusia recibiendo toda la atención y desconcierto de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que a ese ser diabólico le puede gustar uno de mis más ilustres cantantes?- preguntaba España con tono extraño.

-Por su tubería…- contestó Prusia- NO PENSEIS MAL POR DIOS.

- ¿Quién ha pensado mal? ¿Has sido tú, Antonio?- dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice.

-No, no para nada… ¿Y por qué dices eso, Prusia?

-Por lo de tubería, tubería.

-Es buleria, buleria…

-Kesese, solo os tomaba el pelo- mintió.

-Si claro- respondieron los otros dos antes de darle un trago a su bebida.

-Entonces podríamos ser familia Gilbert y yo- comentaba de repente España dejando el vaso en la mesa.

-¿Pardon?

-Italita y su hermano menor son pareja, y Romano y yo también…

-Al final ha reconocido lo que todos veíamos, menos mal sino habría tenido que intervenir el país del amor en las regiones vitales del italiano.

-Somos familia, a mis brazos un poco más awesome Spanien- el afectado por el alcohol prusiano extendió los brazos para abrazar a su amigo.

-Solo faltas tú, país del amor.

-Kesesese, puede que yo pueda ayudar en eso- Gilbert miraba fijamente a Francis provocando cierta inquietud por parte de este mientras Antonio daba otro trago a su bebida.

-No eres mi tipo, mon ami- reía nerviosamente Francia.

-Yo decía de que me presentaras a esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Gilbert fijo la mirada en el fondo de su vaso que demandaba ser rellenado.

-¿Mónaco o Seychelles?- le ayudaba España.

-Sí, son monas pero a mí me gustan la gente tierna…

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntaba serio el rubio.

-Ese chico rubito de gafas, el que se parece a América pero mucho más relajado y más adorable que siempre lleva un osito de peluche ¿Cómo se llamaba?- con cada palabra el borrachín de Francis empezaba a enojarse más y más.

-Canadá- soltó finalmente el francés.

-¿Quién es Canadá?- preguntó animado el distraído español quien se había perdido por un momento.

- El asombroso yo podría seducir al siropín en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ¿verdad que si, Gilbird?- tomo otro trago y el pollito amarillo sobre la cabeza de Prusia pió.

-Ni se te ocurra a no ser que quieras que…- no pudo terminar su amenaza pues algo por la ventana del local había atraído la atención del francés- ¿Inglaterra?

-¿Qué?- los otros dos centraron su atención en el rubio que caminaba dando tumbos como distraído- ¿Qué narices le pasa al sorbe té tan poco impresionante?

-¿Lo habrán abandonado sus amigos imaginarios?- comentaba España mientras acariciaba a Gilbird que bebía cerveza del vaso de Prusia.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Prusia, el resto asintió y tras pagar salieron del local.

-Ey, España, quédate atrás ¿vale?- le aconsejo el rubio que recibió una mirada de su amigo no muy agradable- te pones un poco violento cuando vas muy bebido.

-Y muy sentimental cofcofpervertidocofcof otras veces- añadió el albino.

-Pero que tonterías decís, vamos a ver que hace por aquí ese inglés desgraciado. ¡Inglaterra!

-¿Eh?- con una cara de desgana y como si le acabaran de levantar el inglés miró a las tres naciones provocando que abriera los ojos- ¿Qué demonios-hic-hacéis aquí en Londres?- preguntó indignado.

-¿En Londres?

-¿No te das cuenta que no llueve? Kesesese.

-Anglaterre, estás en Paris- los tres amigos se aproximaron al confundido rubio.

-¿Cómo tenéis la cara de ve-hic- venir a beber a la capital del Imperio Británico, bastardos?

-Que alguien me diga que está pasando, por favor que me he perdido- pedía el prusiano.

-Inglaterra se ha confundido por alguna razón y ha acabado aquí sin tener idea de donde esta- aclaraba su amigo.

-No estoy borracho- Arthur sacó de su abrigo una botella de ron con la que les señaló.

-Estás más borracho que nosotros tres juntos- susurro España.

-¿Por qué susurras? si tienes algo que decir-hic-dilo a la cara, cobarde español, pobre, acabado. Pero lo que quiero ahora es declararle la guerra al afeminado.

-Yo me esperaba otro tipo de declaración- le guiño un ojo al inglés- Al menos hazlo cuando estés sobrio.

-¿Y usaras tus poderes mágicos para ello?- reía España tan claramente borracho que no había escuchado a su amigo.

-Ahora verás- Inglaterra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se transformo en su versión de ángel que no ayudo más que a que los otros tres se rieran.

-Oh no, es Dumbeldore, huyamos- rió el prusiano- ¿verdad Gilbird?

-Pio.

-¿Qué demonios? Vamos a mi casa para que Anglaterre llame a sus hermanitos para que vengan a recogerlo, seguuuro que están preocupados hohoho ¿o acaso prefieres que te haga cosas pervertidas?

-Vosotros tres, panda de pervertidos os enseñaré a comportaros os convertiré en algo con lo que no podáis hacer cosas pervertidas nunca más- el ángel utilizando su botella de ron como barita lanzó un hechizo a los tres de enfrente que instantáneamente les rodeó una nube de polvo.

-…Y eso fue lo que pasó, después nos todos tuvimos la necesidad de irnos a casa- concluyó Francia. Las demás naciones habían escuchado su relato atentamente, excepto España que se había quedado dormido en brazos de Romano.

-Lo has contado mal, friki del vino.

-Arthur, pasó así, esa es la realidad.

-Yo nunca confundiría mi hermosa ciudad con tu mugrienta capital.

-Por eso todo este lio….- Alemania ya empezaba a perder la calma- lo peor es que sois de los más antiguos de todos nosotros…

-¿Entonces hay cura para lo que les pasa a estos o no la hay?- preguntaba molesto Romano.

-Claro que la hay jeje. Solo tienen que arrodillarse y decir en voz alta que reconocen la gloria de MI PERSONA, el Gran y Poderoso Imperio.

-Menuda chorrada.

-Por mucho que digamos una mentira no se va hacer verdad mi buen amigo.

-Ve, qué más da que lo digan o no, por favor devuélvelos a la normalidad, además España se durmió y no podemos despertarlo…

-Esto es miserable y patético hasta para ti- le soltó Francia.

-Esto es tan tan tan absurdo…

-West, cállate.

-Bruder…

-Si lo hiciste para que no te hiciera cosas indebidas…puedo seguir haciéndotelas sin mi amiguito hohoho- el francés intentó acercarse al inglés que lo repudió a base de patadas, algunas esquivadas por poco y algunas que te dieron de lleno.

-Soy un genio convertí a España en un niño indefenso, a Prusia en una mujer y a Francia en un ser que ya no es un hombre jajajaja.

-Si tienes problemas con el pervertido del vino no mezcles a España, él no tiene nada que ver con las ganas que tiene el afeminado de llevarte a la cama- gritó Romano escondiéndose tras su hermano.

-Nunca, lo tienen bien merecido- Arthur rió escandalosamente sin percatarse que Prusia lo agarraba del cuello y Francia lo agarraba de los brazo inmovilizándolo- ¿Q-Que estáis…?

-¿Sabías que España de niño tenía muy mal despertar, mi querido Anglaterre?- la isla intentaba zafarse del agarre de las dos naciones transformadas, pero era imposible -Me pregunto si ahora que le hiciste pequeño también le devolviste eso al transformarlo.

-Soltadme, idiot.

-Devuélvenos a la normalidad o sufrirás la ira de un España reducido Kesese ¿no sería eso humillante para el Imperio Británico?

-Ve, Alemania ¿Qué hacemos?- el chico temblaba sin saber que hacer abrazando al rubio y este le acarició la cabeza para relajarlo.

-West- por un segundo Prusia prestó atención a su hermano y al italiano, sintió emoción por ese pequeño gesto que ambas naciones compartieron.

-¿Bruder?- Alemania notó que Gilbert les miraba con cierto brillo en los ojos y una expresión muy semejante a la que había visto en otras naciones como Japón y Hungría cuando Feliciano y él tenían cualquier tipo de cercanía más cariñosa- ¿O-O-Ocurre algo-o-o?

-Idiota- le gritó Francis- concentrate Gil, hay que pillar a esa sabandija- por culpa de la distracción de Prusia quien aflojó sin notarlo su agarre al inglés, el cejudo aprovechó a escaparse y salir corriendo por la casa.

-NO HAGAIS TANTO RUIDO ESTUPIDO, DESPERTAREIS A ESPAÑA- gritaba Romano.

-No es posible razonar con ellos- soltó un largo suspiro.

…

-Finalmente conseguí volver a mi forma maravillosa- el prusiano se miraba con su recién recuperado cuerpo de hombre- aunque me habría gustado al menos poder hacer una fotografía para enmarcarla y tenerla de recuerdo- suspiró- mi belleza femenina era algo divino…

-Pues yo me alegro de haber vuelto a la normalidad- sonreía España.

-Si, porque yo no pensaba cuidarte, bastardo tomate.

-Roma, no seas cruel conmigo- hizo un puchero.

-¿Dónde está el hermanito Francia?- preguntaba Italia.

-Francis se lo ha llevado a "pagar sus pecados", ya sabes Kesese.

- ¿Pagar por sus pecados? Ah claro, han ido a la iglesia, que bien que vayan juntos como amigos después de todo, ve.

-No, Italia no es eso- el alemán se empezó a sentir incomodo y sorprendido por la inocencia del menor de los Vargas- Yo estoy feliz de que todo haya acabado y poder volver a la tranquilidad pero…- Alemania cambió su postura a una que asustó a todos los presentes- cuando pille a esos dos van a limpiar todo el desorden que han hecho en su persecución y posterior pelea- se giró a su hermano quien ya estaba junto a la puerta intentando huir- y tú también ayudaras, bruder.

**¡Feliz año! Si acabo de regresar del 2014… ¿No me crees? Bueno, no tengo perdón por subir el final un mes después del último capítulo, lo se me merezco la peor de las torturas chinas y rusas por escribir esto… espero que os haya gustado y gracias por los reviews ha sido mi primera historia de humor (absurdo, para que engañarme no valgo para el humor…)**

**Dignidad de la autora: Para ya, estás haciendo el ridículo.**

**Autora: ¡Dignidad, estás viva! Creí haberte perdido para siempre.**

**Dignidad: No, solo vuelvo del más allá para decirte que pares, me dejas en ridículo allí arriba.**

**Autora: Lo siento…*llora en una esquina*.**


End file.
